japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kuramae Mine
Kuramae Mine (Pronounced as Mee nay in the English version, and Mee neh in the Japanese veroson) is a character from Fruits Basket. She works for Ayame as a seamstress in his costume shop. It is hinted that she knows of the zodiac curse. She lives in an apartment above the store. Background Not much is known about Mine's past or about her childhood. Not even what Zodiac year she is born in. The only thing we know about is that, she works at Ayame's clothing store. However it's unknown when she started working there or how old she is. Personality She is shown to be a very cheerful, kind and enthusiastic woman that Natsuki Takaya describes her as "an amazing person" to be able to keep up with Ayame. Whenever she sees a cute girl come inside the shop she instantly has to dress her up. She cares for Ayame very much, and it is shown in the anime when Yuki goes to meet Ayame, and she pulls Tohru aside to dress her up to give the two brothers bonding time. Appearance Mine has a dark brown hair color, and brown eyes. She keeps her hair in two braids, and rests it on her shoulder. She also wears eyeglasses. Tohru once asked if her maid costume is her uniform in Ayame's shop, but said that she just wants to wear it since it's cute. She also says she wears whatever she wants, depending on her mood or mind. Fruits Basket Manga After Ayame advertises about his fabric store, Tohru and Yuki decide to pay him a visit. Once there, they are surprised to apprehend that it is a fabric store for males, stocked with outfits typically for females. Mine Kuramae, Ayame's assistant explains to Yuki all the types of uniform she wears, putting him in a state of confusion. Mine later decides to apparel Tohru in a golden dress, so that Ayama can spend time bonding with Yuki. Yuki points out to Ayame that they are two different people, with opposite personalities. Yuki eventually would accept Ayame for who he is. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' After Ayame advertises about his fabric store, Tohru and Yuki decide to pay him a visit. Once there, they are surprised to apprehend that it is a fabric store for males, stocked with outfits typically for females. Mine Kuramae, Ayame's assistant explains to Yuki all the types of uniform she wears, putting him in a state of confusion. Mine later decides to apparel Tohru in a golden dress, so that Ayama can spend time bonding with Yuki. Yuki points out to Ayame that they are two different people, with opposite personalities. Yuki eventually would accept Ayame for who he is. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *I love all things Ayame wears! *Now let's put some clothes on you! Relationships 'Sohma Ayame' Mine's relationship with Ayame is unique in the Sohma family due to them appearing to be long term lovers but with no repercussions by Akito, whether Akito knows about their relationship or not is debatable but seeing as how Yuki easily sussed their relationship (much to Ayame's embarrassment) it would be easy for Akito to figure it out if they ever bothered with Ayame. It is never stated whether she is aware of Ayame's curse seeing as when Yuki inquires about their relationship (especially concerning embracing) Ayame doesn't even turn the conversation into something dirty but changes the subject quickly, instead. In the end of the manga, Ayame confesses his love for Mine when he realizes his curse is broken. Mine is a friendly and perky young woman who works with Ayame in his costume shop and apparently has an obsessive compulsion to forcibly dress up any girl she deems "cute" such as with Tohru or when they were helping with Kaibara high's school play: Sorta Cinderella. She refers to Yuki as Otou-Kun (little brother) off the bat showing a very friendly and familiar demeanor. 'Sohma Yuki' She gets along with Yuki. She even tries to find ways to get him and his older brother to bond more. 'Honda Tohru' She would usually dress Tohru into cute dresses, in order to bring out her personality to Ayame and Yuki. Other than that, their friendship is quite ok. Including that they don't mind each other's company. Knownable Relatives *'Sohma Ayame' (Husband) *'Sohma Hibika' (Daughter) *'Sohma Chizuru' (Son) *'Sohma Mutsuki' (Nephew) *'Sohma Yuki' (Brother In Law) Trivia *She appears overall in the Manga. *Her only 2001 anime episode appearance is Episode 20. *She seems to have a Hyper personality once the topic is on clothes. *According to Ayame, Mine is someone he "can confide in". Voice Actresses *'Japanesee' : Miki Takahashi (2001 anime), ??? (2019 anime) *'English' : Amber Cottons (2001 anime), ??? (2019 anime) all information on Kuramae Mine came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Mine_Kuramae Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females